


The Wand and the Willow

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'prank'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wand and the Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius sighed. He glanced across the room from under the magazine he was pretending to read (he'd already read it a dozen times) to see if his dorm mate had noticed. Seeing that James' quill was still scribbling on his parchment, Sirius tried an even louder sigh. Nothing. 

"I'm bloody bored, Prongs! Take a break already! Let's go find Moony; I've already got some ideas for the full moon tonight and - what?" 

He noticed that the quill scratching had stopped and James was looking at him with a guilty kind of half smile. 

"Shit, Pads, I forgot to tell you. Moony doesn't want us to come tonight." 

"Doesn't want us to come?" 

Sirius sat up, a look of complete shock on his face. "But his transformations have been so much better since we've been with him. He's said so! Why wouldn't he want us to come?" 

"I don't know, Padfoot. You'll have to ask him. I told him it was alright because I've got three rolls of parchment to fill up on the dangers of using shrinking charms on people's clothing, thanks to your little prank on your brother." He sneered and the quill began scratching again. 

"Hey, you're the one who did it, I merely provided the inspiration. Besides I got the same punishment you did." 

"Exactly, so you should be here doing homework tonight too." 

Sirius pulled something from his book bag and walked over to his friend's bed. Dropping some parchments on top of the ones James was writing on, he said, "I've already finished mine. You can copy `em if you want. I'm going to find Moony." 

He turned to leave the room, oblivious to the rude gesture that was being made to his back.

Remus chewed his lower lip. He'd read the same paragraph about switching spells at least ten times but hadn't comprehended a word of it. His mind was in an entirely different place. For the first time in over a year, he was dreading his monthly transformation. His three best friends had become animagi so that they could run with the werewolf on full moon nights, and in doing so they had turned the worst experience imaginable into some of the best memories of his life. But it was too dangerous. He knew that now. After one too many close calls, Remus realized that this was something he would have to suffer through alone. He was pulled from his reverie when the book was suddenly slammed shut on the table in front of him, and he looked up into the flushed face of Sirius Black. 

"Prongs is spouting some rubbish about you not wanting us to come tonight. It's just a joke; right, Moony?" 

His voice was tense, he was trying to force calm into it, but it was obvious that he was upset. 

"Er. . ." Remus started. "I think it's probably for the best." 

Peter interjected. One chubby cheek was pink from where he had fallen asleep on a large text book, apparently awoken by Sirius' sudden outburst. 

"We have that quiz in charms tomorrow, and besides, we almost got caught last time!" 

A shushing sound was coming from behind the bookcases and Sirius lowered his voice. 

"You're such a bloody coward, Wormtail! We didn't get caught, did we? And who cares if we get caught, it's worth it. And I'm not worried about the stupid quiz. I could take it with my eyes shut. You and Prongs can study all you want, I'm going. All right, Moony?" 

Remus was now standing, white faced with his jaws, and his fists clenched. 

"Right, what do you care if we get caught? Nothing bad ever happens to you does it, Sirius? You don't know what it's like for me! I've done this alone for most of my life I and I can do it now. Without you!" 

He turned and stomped off, leaving a very shocked Peter and Sirius to watch him go. Sirius slouched, pouting, into the chair Remus had just vacated. 

"Can you believe him? After everything we've done for him? `I don't know what it's like for him,' Bollocks! I know it's been easier for him this last year. He's been happier, and healthier, and look at all we've accomplished!" 

He pulled out the blank Marauder's Map from his robes (which was how he had found his friends in this remote corner of the library) dropping it in front of Peter. Peter just shrugged and turned back to his book. Sirius crossed his arms, stewing and becoming angrier and angrier. How could Remus do this to him? He knew how much he always looked forward to the full moon! There was a Huffing noise and both boys looked up. 

"Snivellus! What do you want?" 

The handsome boy made a surprisingly ugly face when he spoke to the tall Slytherin. 

"I knew you and Potter had something to do with where Lupin disappears to every month. I'm going to find out you know." 

"Humph. Keep your big greasy nose to yourself." 

"Upset because your boyfriend doesn't want you to come with him to the Whomping Willow?" 

He smirked at the looks of surprise this elicited from Black and Pettigrew and continued. 

"That's right; I know it has to do with the willow. I saw him being led there with Madam Pomfrey a couple of months ago. I don't know what it's got to do with you and Potter, but whatever it is, I'll find out, and get you both expelled!" 

"Hah!" Peter puffed out his chest. "You won't find out! You'll never get past that Whomping Willow with your head intact!" 

Then Sirius began to speak quietly and evenly to the book on the table. 

"There's a knot on the trunk of the tree. If you can poke it with your wand the branches will stop moving." 

There was a moment of complete silence. Peter's jaw was dropped, and a satisfied smirk played across Snape's thin lips. Then Sirius met his eyes. 

"You want to know where Remus goes? Go to the Willow at sunset and find out for yourself."

James tossed aside his quill and the roles of parchment he had just finished copying. He was just starting to wonder where his friends were when the door to the dormitory swung open and Sirius stormed into the room, went straight to his bed without even a look in James' direction, and pulled his bed curtains closed. Peter followed a few seconds behind him, pale faced and out of breath. He looked at James, then glanced nervously in the direction of Sirius' bed. 

"Hey. What's going on? Did you find Moony?" 

"Yeah, I found him." 

Sirius stuck his head out from his bed curtains and Peter flinched. 

"Just fucking tell him, Wormtail. Before your head explodes." 

He disappeared again behind the curtain. 

"Tell me what?" 

James was sitting on the edge of his bed now. After a couple of moments of complete silence he said again, "Tell me what!," Peter flinched again at James' tone, then said in a weak voice, "S-Sirius. He-he told Snape to follow Remus to the Whomping Willow tonight. . ." 

James was completely confused. He blinked and looked at Sirius' curtains, but they remained closed. 

"I don't. . . Why?" he asked. 

Peter stood up straight, and spoke in a louder, clearer voice. "James, he told him how to get past the willow. He told him about the knot." 

James suddenly understood. He turned and ran quickly to the window. Peter came after him and they both searched the grounds in the dimming light. There! There was Remus and Madame Pomfrey walking toward the willow. The trees movement paused for a moment and Remus disappeared beneath the thick branches. They held their breaths and looked for the greasy haired Slytherin to follow, but the grounds appeared to be empty. Suddenly James spun around and headed straight for Sirius' bed. He pulled back the heavy curtain. 

"You're so fucking lucky, Padfoot! What were you thinking? Did you think that was some kind of joke? Let's send the nosy git to be eaten by a werewolf! Bloody hilarious!" 

"Yeah, Prongs, it was a fucking joke. If the slimeball had gone, he'd have only gotten what he deserved! By the way, when did you lose your sense of humor?" 

Sirius clearly didn't find anything about the situation humorous. His arms were resting on his knees in what was supposed to look like a relaxed position, but every muscle in his body seemed to be tense. His brow was furrowed and he was sweating slightly. 

"Okay," said James. "But what about Remus? Did you even stop to think about how your little joke would affect him?" 

"Umm, Prongs. . ." 

Sirius and James ignored Peter, who was still standing at the window. Sirius clenched his fists. 

"Remus can take care of himself." 

He was staring at the bed curtain in front of him. 

"After all, he's been doing it by himself most of his life." 

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Padfoot?" 

"Prongs!" 

"What, Wormtail?" James shouted, exasperated, as he spun around to face the boy at the window. Sirius took the opportunity to close the curtain again. "It's Snape! He just went into the willow!"

James' heart pounded in his chest, and his lungs felt like they were going to explode. But he continued running as fast as he could across the moonlit grounds. He pulled his wand from his pocket and muttered an elongating spell, as he didn't have time to look for a branch that would reach the knot in the tree. Standing just out of reach of the swinging branches, he carefully aimed the tip of his elongated wand to poke the trunk in just the right spot. He ran down what seemed to be a never ending tunnel. It never seemed this long when he was making this same journey with his three best friends as they had done only one month before. Finally he saw the shadowy figure of Severus Snape just as he was about to reach the door which led into the Shrieking Shack. 

"STOP!" James shouted. 

Snape turned, surprised, to look at him. 

"Potter!" He reached for his wand. "Come to stop me from finding out your friend's secret?" 

"Severus," James was gasping for breath between his words, "Don't - don't open that - door!" 

That seemed to be his cue, as Snape turned and pointed his wand at the door handle. 

"Alohamora!" 

And his hand was on the knob. When the door swung open, James pounced pulling Snape backward by his robes. Both boys tumbled to the ground just as the werewolf bounded into the hall and the very spot Snape had been standing. The wolf turned, looking at the boys with hunger in its eyes and bared teeth. Snape's face was an expression of utter horror. 

"RUN!" James shouted. "Fucking RUN!" 

The Slytherin boy wasted no more time as he scrambled to his feet and fled back down the tunnel. James transformed and blocked the way from the wolf, lowering his antlers warningly. The creature paced impatiently before the giant stag, which was blocking him from his prey. When the scent of human blood was finally far enough away, the wolf relaxed and the hunger drained from his eyes. An understanding passed between the animals, and the werewolf walked back through the door. The stag hooked an antler onto the doorknob and pulled the door shut before returning to human form and quickly replacing the locking spell.

Sirius paced in the dorm room. It was at least an hour since sunrise and James still hadn't returned. The anger Sirius had been feeling the night before had slowly been replaced by a painful knot in his stomach. Was it regret? Guilt? Worry? All he knew was that it was torture not knowing what was going on. Peter had sat at the window for quite a while after James left. At first he was announcing what was happening, for Sirius' benefit he supposed. Right about the part when James entered the passage to the Shrieking Shack, Sirius had gotten frustrated and told Wormtail to shut his trap. He later regretted that when he heard random gasps of surprise but he was too stubborn to ask what was going on after his earlier outburst. It wasn't until Peter had gone to bed and was breathing evenly, that Sirius finally emerged from his cocoon and started pacing. Finally the door opened and Sirius stopped in his tracks. James walked right past him and sat on the edge of his bed to remove his shoes. Sirius just stood there in the middle of the room, staring at some random spot on the floor a few feet in front of him. James sighed. 

"Sirius, you know I love you like the brother I never had, but if you ever put me through that much hell again, I swear to Merlin -." 

"I didn't mean for you to get involved." Sirius interrupted. 

"Well it's a goddamn good thing that I did get involved! Do you know what would have happened was I just a second later? Do you?" 

Sirius swallowed. After a moment he spoke, softly. "How is he?" 

"Snape? Bloody scared shitless, but alive." 

"I don't care about that git. How's Moony?" 

"Oh." James climbed under his covers and lay on his side. "Not good, Padfoot. He's in the hospital wing. It's probably best if you just let him be alone for a while. Now get some rest, we've got that quiz in Charms in two hours." 

But when he heard the door open and close a few seconds later, he didn't need a magic map to know where Sirius was going.

Remus stirred. His dreams were always nightmares for the few days surrounding the full moon, but these were worse. These were real. He remembered the smell of the human boy so close. He had wanted to sink his teeth into his flesh. He wanted to taste his blood in his mouth. The wolf had been so angry at being denied this treat that it fought the transformation worse than ever. Usually Padfoot would hold him down to prevent him from mutilating his own body, but this time Remus woke to find huge gashes in his arms and legs. Madame Pomfrey had come to collect him as usual, but today she was accompanied by the Headmaster, and by James Potter. James had explained to him how Snape had learned about the entrance to the passageway. How after nearly being attacked by a werewolf, he immediately headed to the Headmaster's office only to find out that Dumbledore was already aware that there was a werewolf at Hogwarts. The old wizard even convinced him to keep the situation a secret, somehow. Remus didn't even want to think about what might have happened if Snape had been harmed. The Ministry would have gotten involved for sure. Remus would have been kicked out of Hogwarts forever. He would be put in prison --- or worse. Werewolves are barely considered human by the Ministry of Magic as it is. Werewolves who have attacked a human are punished far worse than common criminals. Then Remus felt something warm and rough, and wet, on his hand. Still half asleep he patted the head of the dog that was licking him and scratched behind its ear. The dog whimpered and Remus opened his eyes. He pulled his hands immediately back under his covers. 

"Go away Padfoot." 

The large black dog just whined and rested his head on the bed. He looked up at Remus, clearly communicating what Sirius was far too proud to say in his human form. _I'm sorry Moony_. Remus visibly relaxed. He curled up with his arm under his pillow and closed his eyes. 

"You'd better go. You're supposed to be in class." 

But Padfoot stayed. He was still there, protectively watching over Remus, when he finally drifted back off to sleep. This time he did not have nightmares.


End file.
